Entrevista a la Organización XIII
by Darksaga
Summary: Traemos a la Organizacion XIII a mi casa a entrevistarlos en vida real! descubran misterios que quisimos saber sobre esta misteriosa organizacion con su anfitrion Jorge y con resultados desastrosos. Organization XIII
1. Primeras preguntas

**Entrevistando a la organización XIII**

Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic que yo haya hecho y déjenme decir que la idea no es mía, es de xXFlamingAssassinXx aquí yo también trayendo a la organización a mi casa para hacerle unas preguntas hehe. AH! Antes de que se me olvide, no daré casi descripción de los personajes porque se supone que ustedes ya deven de saberlos excepto por mi por el juego ¿no creen? ¡Bueno ahora si!

**¡Tiempo del disclaimer! Como invitado especial: Sora YaY.**

**Sora: ¿que estoy haciendo aquí?**

**Jorge: No hables eres mi rehén y harás el disclaimer. Sonrisa maligna**

**Sora: ¿Por qué no dices disclaimer en español como es la historia? **

**Jorge: suspira ¡Porque no se como se dice en español!**

**Sora: ¡Pero ese es tu idioma! carcajada**

**Jorge: Avergonzado ehi se supone que tu eres bueno, por eso te traje "Además para que me abras la cerradura de la puerta donde encerré a mi hermanito hehe" y para que hagas el disclaimer o..o**

**Sora: yo no caíria tan bajo para hacer un disclaimer.**

**Jorge: carcajada ¡haha pero si caíste tan bajo como para cantar y bailar en atlántica bajo del mar!**

**Riku: ¡HAHAHAHA! De veras hiciste eso Sora!?! Y yo que creí que ya eras maduro Dijo Riku apuntando a Sora y riéndose de el**

**Jorge: suspiro bueno ya estoy muy cansado como para preguntarme de donde saliste tu así que por favor has tu el disclaimer por Sora que ya es demasiado bajo para esto.**

**Sora: EHI no eh cierto! Y para demostrarlo yo haré el disclaimer! Que te parece Riku?!**

**Riku: hehe me sacaste un peso de encima, tonto bye! desaparece**

**Sora: ehi!... ah.. ya que.. triste y derrotado**

**Jorge: ronquido ronquido ronquido zzz… solo di el disclaimer para irnos a dormir, de todas maneras esta no es tu historia, pero de castigo te agregare al final Se vuelve a acostar y dormir**

**Sora: bueno… La organización XIII y yo no pertenecemos a Jorge pero tengan en cuenta que el se pertenece a si mismo, o al menos eso creemos…**

**Jorge: se despierta de golpe ¡ehi Oí eso! Vamos a la entrevista!**

Jorge: ¡Hola! Bienvenidos al programa numero 15 de la televisión, Entrevistas a la organización XIII versión Jorge, bah soy malo con los nombres…

Xenmas: se nota…

Jorge: Silencio Mansex!

Xenmas: COMO ME LLAMASTE Prepara sus sables de luz

Jorge: ehm.. se hace para atrás espera xenmas, tenemos de hacer esta entrevista antes que nada… asustado

Xenmas: tose hmm ok continuemos, pero después te veré a la salida

Jorge: ¡bueno donde estábamos! Aquí en mi casa tengo a los trece miembros de la organización XIII que arrastre desde el mundo que jamás fue!

Mientras Jorge hablaba en un micrófono quien sabe a quien se encontraban los demás miembros acomodándose en su casa. Luxord empezó a jugar poker con Demyx en el comedor aparentemente Demyx le creyó a Luxord cuando le dijo que no haría trampa usando su poder con el tiempo… que tonto. Larxene estaba afuera en el patio Luchando peleando con Marluxia porque lo llamado chico rosa. Roxas y Axel andaban en mi balcón con una paleta de nieve salada o nose

De donde las sacaron… Xenmas estaba admirando el juego de Kingdom Hearts de Jorge y empezó a rezar a la caja. Saix estaba en el techo quien sabe que hacia viendo a la luna pues era de noche para que nadie se diera cuenta. Vexen se fue a el sótano a hacer experimentos y riéndose maniáticamente, hasta que Lexaeus lo hizo guardar silencio de una forma que nadie sabe.. Zexion estaba en la biblioteca leyendo una enciclopedia. Y Xaldin y Xigbar estaban observando a Jorge hablar ya que no tenían nada que hacer hasta que …

Jorge: y con esto dicho ahora quiero presentarles a la organización que esta detrás de mi esperando pacientemente como les dije pero antes de decir sus nombres quisiera decir… pero fue interrumpido por una lanza que le rosa por la cara "!YA GUARDA SILENCIO MIENTRAS TU HABLABAS LA ENTE YA NOS VIO Y YA NOS PUSIMOS COMODOS AHORA A LA ENTREVISTA ANTES DE QUE DE TE CONVIERTA EN UN SIN CORAZON!" Dijo Xaldin Molesto y parecía que iba a matar a Jorge. Con eso todos se reunieron en su cuarto y se sentaron en los sillones mientras que Jorge se recuperada del trance para que empiece la entrevista.

Jorge: fuera del trance ahem… bueno empecemos con la entrevista…

**Pregunta a Zexion: ¿Por qué usas un libro como arma? **

Zexion: bueno mi querido y ignorante Jorge. (Todos se rieron excepto Jorge que estaba molesta) ¿Has oído la frase, 'Saber es Poder'?

Jorge: si…

Zexion: pues allí tienes tu respuesta.

Axel: jaja el abuelo solo busca excusas para su falta de ejercicio

Zexion: ¿así? Encierra a Axel en un libro Axel: ¡ah Déjame salir! ¡Jorge! ¡Que me atrape no era parte del trato! Zexion: ¿que trato? Jorge: ehm… nada que te … fue interrumpido por Xenmas "No te preocupes Axel, se la cobrare por ti.

Jorge: uh oh… empieza a sudar "Gracias mansex! Digo xenmas" dijo Axel pero Xenmas no lo escucho por suerte por estar atrapado.

**Pregunta a Xenmas ¿Para que hacen tanto esfuerzo para conseguir corazones como un objetivo principal, ósea luego de eso, que harán, de que les servira tener corazones para sentir tristeza, decepción , y sufrimiento.**

Xenmas: ehm… COMO TE ATREVES A CUESTIONAR NUESTRO PROPOSITO SIMPLE MORTAL! TU SUFRIMIENTO SERA MAYOR DE LO QUE JAMAS HUBIERAS IMAGINADO, CUANDO TERMINE ESTO TE VERE AFUERA sale del cuarto

Jorge: …. AH! Corre en círculos voy a morir ah! ….

Roxas: Tu te lo buscaste, lo único que podría hacer que olvide lo que te hará es si viera a Sora quien le causa tanto sufrimiento para desquitarse .

Jorge: Cara maligna ah! Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea… muahahHAHAHa… Roxas confundido "eh?" Jorge: mira, voy a traer a un amigo al patio… mientras lo hago ¿puedes hacer las preguntas que faltan por mi para no meterme en mas problemas digo para que consigas algo de fama hasta que vuelva? escribe preguntas en un papel y se lo da a Roxas "ehm… ok" "Muchas gracias, nos vemos en un rato" sale de la habitación

Roxas: bueno… ehm…

**Pregunta a Marluxia: ¿El cabello lo entiendo pero vamos, tu oz rosa?**

Marluxia: ehem… es por una promesa que hice antes de ser convertido en un heartless y un nobody que no me acuerdo a quien ni porque pero la sigo haciendo. rojo de vergüenza

Larxene: a su mami jajaja

Todos se rieron a carcajadas

Roxas: ¡AHAHAHAH me da tanta risa y me siento culpable porque esta pregunta ni siquiera estaba escrita yo tenia curiosidad! Hahaha…. Paro de reír hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir….

Marluxia: Rojo de furia ¡GRRRRR ROXAS! Saca su oz y empieza a perseguir a Roxas quien tiro al piso el papel de la entrevista que le dio Jorge corriendo por su vida

Mientras tanto con Luxord y Demyx

Demyx: Ah! No me venciste! Quiero la revancha, doble o nada poniendo todo su munny en la mesa

Luxord: haha.. ese será tu ultimo error. empezó a reír

Roxas: ¡AUXILIO! paso roxas siendo perseguido por Marluxia

"ME LAS PAGARAS NUMERO XIII"

Demyx: viste eso? Luxord responde "ahí…ahí… otra vez andan persiguiendo a roxas por culpa de la curiosidad de Sora, bueno sigamos"

Mientras en el balcon

Sora: ok Jorge para que querías que viniera a tu historia.

Jorge: sonrisa maligna hehe aquí te tengo una sorpresa, mira abajo.

Sora miro abajo pero nomás vio a Xenmas con sus sables en las manos esperando por algo "Y que tiene que ver. Es…" pero fue interrumpido por Jorge quien lo empujo desde el balcón y cayo encima de Xenmas!

"Nos vemos en el otro lado Sora jajaja"

Xenmas: ¡SORA! ME LAS PAGARAS Sora saca su llave espada pero tardo mucho en reaccionar y Xenmas empezó a atacarlo con toda su ira de una forma que no podemos explicar porque es muy violenta para nuestros televidentes

"CAYATE YA JORGE TU IRAS CON EL" Dijo Larxene detrás de el empujándolo desde el balcón también.

Jorge: ¡AH! ¡Espera AUN no TERMINA LA ENTREVISTA! Cayendo

Jorge cayo entre Sora Y Xenmas quienes andaban lastimados y cansados pero vieron a Jorge y… bueno esto no será bueno.

Jorge: en panico hehe…. Ehm bueno parece que tendremos de esperarnos un poco para continuar la entrevista hasta que me recupere de esto, muchas gracias por venir a todos y recuerden sintonizarnos mañana para ver el resto de la entrevista, por ahora nos vemos… AH! Sora y Xenmas se arrojan contra Jorge furiosos….

**Continuara**

**Sora: Bueno como Jorge esta recuperándose en su cama yo les daré la despedida y les daré el gusto de saber que yo terminare la entrevista de mañana ******

**Roxas: no subestimes a Jorge Sora… **


	2. La cama es un lugar tranquilo

**Entrevistando a la Organización XIII **

Ah aquí Darksaga (Jorge) ¡se reporta de nuevo para terminar la entrevista de ayer! Espero que les ande gustando estas entrevistas, y bueno, vamos ¡al capitulo! Pero antes el disclaimer:

**¡Tiempo del disclaimer! Invitado especial: Riku! Yay...**

**Sora: enojado Ehi porque yo no!?**

**Riku: OH ¿de veras quieres saber? Mira para allá… Apunta a Jorge quien esta en una cama reposando de lo que sucedió la ultima vez**

**Sora: ah Jorge, pues el se lo merecía, muahahaha**

**Jorge: despertando Riku… hazme un favor… Sora no hará la entrevista hoy.**

**Sora: ¿que?! ¿Porque no? Pregunto confundido y molesto**

**Jorge: de paso Riku, dime que paso con Roxas ¿porque no termino la entrevista? **

**Riku: Porque hizo una pregunta boba de Sora a Marluxia que no estaba entre las suyas… de porque llevaba rosa su oz y cabello.**

**Jorge: se hecho a reír débilmente que clase de pregunta es esa… es obvio que lleva rosa porque es una mujer… **

**Sora/Riku: ¡QUE!? Jorge confundido: ¿que pasa? **

**Marluxia aparece detrás de Jorge muy enojado y con su oz en las manos levantadas**

**Sora: Bueno Jorge yo no haré la entrevista… pero creo que tu tampoco podrás, será mejor que se lo pidas a alguien mas.**

**Jorge: confundido ¿Por qué? Justo después de preguntar vio a Marluxia detrás… y es cuando entendió… **

**Marluxia: sin control PORQUE SOY HOMBRE IGNORANTE!**

**Y no sabemos más de Jorge….**

**Sora: Bueno Riku después de ver esto mejor me voy devuelta a las islas, te veo allá luego que digas el disclaimer.**

**Riku: Bueno, La organización XIII no pertenece a Jorge y si Jorge sigue vivo les aviso que el se pertenece así mismo al igual que le pertenece esta pequeña historia, vamos a la entrevista y descubramos que pasara sonrie**

**Capitulo 2: La cama es un lugar tranquilo**

La organización anda aun en la casa de Jorge esperando por las preguntas, Marluxia ya había cobrado su venganza en Roxas quien quedo como Jorge y lo dejaron en la cama de su hermanito (quien curiosamente no sabemos donde esta jeje) Axel logro escapar del libro de Zexion, los demás miembros andaban buscando que comer en la cocina.

Zexion: oye Axel. Axel voltea ¿PUEDES DECIRME DE QUE TRATO ANDAVAS HABLANDO CUANDO TE ENCERRE EN EL LIBRO?

Axel: ehm…. Hehe Digamos que mientras veníamos para aca Jorge me pago para cuando lleguemos a tu pregunta y parecía que ya sabía lo que ibas a responder.

Zexion: Bueno ya veo… entonces quien seguirá con la entrevista?

"Yo lo haré dijo una voz misteriosa"

Zexion y Axel voltearon a ver quien dijo eso y vieron a ¡Jorge! Pero estaba en una silla de ruedas con casi todo su cuerpo enyesado y con solo su cara libre de vendas.

Zexion: ¿Tu?! ¡Pero mírate!

Jorge: Esto no es tan gracioso como el último capitulo pero jamás permitiré que alguien tome mi lugar, por cierto, ¿donde esta Sora?

Axel: ¿Porque? El ya se fue. Suspiro "Ah, bueno, por favor Axel llámalo devuelta mientras seguimos con la entrevista Dijo Jorge

Jorge: ah y porque tengo de sacar a mi hermanito de donde lo metí hehehe…

Axel lanzo una carcajada y se fue a buscar a Sora.

Jorge: ¡Bueno amigos! Hoy ¡hemos vuelto al programa número 15 de la televisión! Esta vez solo daré mi reporte medico

Todo lo que Zexion escuchaba era Blah blah blah blah blah así que fue a llamar a los demás miembros para que empiecen la entrevista, ya había traído a todos menos a Demyx y Luxord que continuaban jugando…

Zexion se lanzo de carcajadas a ver a Demyx y Luxord… pronto sabremos porque.

Jorge: Y por fin ya vamos a mencionar sobre Saix y Su obsesión por la luna.

Saix: Molesto y entrando en berserk mode ES SUFICIENTE INFORMACION! AHORA CONTINUA CON LA ENTREVISTA O YA NI TU CARA ESTARA A SALVO

Jorge Casi se hace del baño al oír y ver esto… al recordar lo que paso la ultima vez que los hizo enojar mejor comenzó con la entrevista antes de que Saix entrara a berserk mode.

**¡Pregunta a Vexen!: ¿Que pasa con esa risa que tienes, de donde la sacaste, tu eres un científico loco o que?**

Vexen: …

Zexion: Veras Jorge, ¿quieres saber porque es así su risa? Pues es porque como sabrás Vexen le gusta experimentar y el ignorante hizo un experimento así mismo ya que creyó que por no tener corazón no podía reír y el se mato de risa así mismo, así se creo su risa.

Larxene: O mas fácil, Zexion nos aburrió tanto con sus libros que nos volvimos locos por un tiempo pero a Vexen no se le paso ese efecto.

Vexen: HAHA Una risa que si la oyeran quisieran volverlo a matar pero por suerte… PAMM! Vexen salio disparado del techo Gracias a Jorge quien lo tackleo con su silla de ruedas a máxima velocidad.

¡Todos hicieron un grito de victoria! Y Xenmas dijo: de recompensa no te haré más daño por hoy. Jorge se alivio

**¡Pregunta a Demyx!: ¡ehi! ¿Donde esta Demyx?**

Luxord: Detrás de la cama, esque perdió contra mi y pues… pero antes de que terminara Lexaeus Saco a Demyx y todos al verlo…

¡TODOS SOLTARON UNA CARCAJADA BIEN GRANDE AL VER QUE DEMYX ESTABA SIN ROPA!

**¡Pregunta a Demyx!: ¿QUE TE PASO? HAHAHA**

Demyx: … Digamos que tuve mala suerte jugando Poker…

Todos voltearon sus ojos a ver a Luxord con una mirada de tramposo

Luxord: nervioso ¿que pasa?

Roxas: Luxord Luxord Luxord, por haber ganado tan justamente te daremos una recompensa.

Luxord: o.o ¿y que es?

Roxas: un viaje a ver a… ¡Xenmas!

Luxord: ¿o.O? ¿qué?

Todos: ¡Xenmas! Xenmas entra a la habitación a ver que pasa "Que pasa"

Todos: Luxord te acaba de llamar de la forma que no te gusta

Luxord: YO NO EH LLAMADO A XENMAS MANSEX MENTIRO…. Tonto.

Xenmas: VENGANZA VA persiguiendo a Luxord con su sables

Roxas: Por fin no soy yo

Jorge oyendo esto siguió con la entrevista

**¡Pregunta a Larxene!: ¿Larxene sabias que Roxas esta saliendo con namine? ¿La que tú detestas?**

Roxas: uh oh…. ¡Me las pagaras Jorge! Sale corriendo

Larxene: VEN ACA MALVADO SORA CON X

Axel llego un poco después con Sora detrás de el

Jorge: ah gracias Axel, por favor ven conmigo pero antes, ¿Sora me haces un favor?

Sora: ¿que cosa?

Jorge: Puedes liberar a mi hermanito del closet? Esque hace unos días se quedo allí atrapado Jorge Salio y cerro la puerta

Sora hizo como lo hizo y con su keyblade abrió la puerta del closet y vio a un niñito cabezón de ocho años que lo estaba mirando con rabia y luego…

Fuera del cuarto

Jorge: ah la venganza se siente tan bien, y hablando de venganza, Oye Axel

Axel: ¿? Jorge: Mansex me dijo que tu eras gay por querer a roxas como un amigo… Mintiendo

Axel sin decir nada se fue con flamas alrededor de el Furioso y con sus armas en sus brazos. Todos sabían que Axel Tiene muchas fans tras de el pero todos saben que el mata a cualquiera que le diga que es gay por tener una amistad con Roxas.

Jorge: bueno amigos como orita estoy disfrutando la venganza y como necesito tiempo para tener mas preguntas en la mente eso será todo por hoy 

**Continuara**

**Riku: que bueno que te sientas mejor Jorge.**

**Jorge: si ahora que ya tuve mi venganza descansare un poco para mañana, queremos tener energías para hacer de nuevo nuestras preguntas locas a la organización.**

**Riku: y Por cierto que era eso de tu hermanito**

**Sora: ERA MALIGNO OYES MALIGNO**

**Jorge: no se de donde sales pero si, el es maligno, por eso lo encerré ahí para que cuando lo liberes te desate su maldición en ti.**

**Riku: Bueno como Jorge se quedo dormido les damos nuestra despedida por hoy, y si tienen ideas para el próximo capitulo mándeselas por los reviews y opinen para que Jorge tenga devuelta sus energías :)**


	3. Sin Ideas

**Entrevistando a la Organización XIII **

Ah hoy no tengo muchas ideas y pensé en ir a las preguntas directas pero ya veremos que se me ocurre mientras escriba XD Yuna Malfoy gracias por opinar y las sugerencias, me has dado energías para escribir otro capitulo y si había escrito signos pero se borraron al bajarlos a fanfiction, pero esta vez intentare otro tipo de signos, gracias por la sugerencia :)

**¡Tiempo del disclaimer! Invitado especial:**** Donald! Disney yay lol**

**Sora: -sorprendido- Pero a Donald no se le entiende nada OO **

**Donald: -Voz medio rara- Estas celoso de que yo hago el disclaimer ya que eres demasiado bajo para eso.**

**Sora: No es cierto, si fuera tan bajo Jorge no me invitaría a venir a cada capitulo, quien por cierto no tiene ideas originales.**

**Jorge: -Sonrisa Maligna- jeje yo no te invite, estaba seguro que te meterías al disclaimer sin permiso, por eso invite a Donald para solucionar este problema.**

**Sora: ¿o.O? –Jorge le da un papel con instrucciones a Donald-**

**Donald: -Mirada maligna- Oh ya veo, con que este era tu plan, oye Sora ven conmigo un momento vamos al otro cuarto.**

**Jorge: Si lo haces te dejare hacer el disclaimer **

**Sora: Ok! ¡Vamos!**

**Sora y Donald entran al cuarto misterioso y Jorge se queda esperando 5 minutos, se oye que alguien se queja detrás de la puerta y finalmente Donald sale con un Leoncito negro con café en sus alas extraño con un collar y ojos azules que se veía molesto.**

**Jorge: Gracias Donald ahora lleva a Sora con mi hermanito para que jueguen –Mirada maligna-**

**Donald: No fue nada, mas bien tu me hiciste un favor a mi –Mirada maligna-**

**El leoncito se andaba agitando y haciendo un sonido de gruñido pero no podía salir, Donald salio al otro cuarto donde estaba el hermanito de Jorge pero Jorge cerro la puerta detrás de el, y… bueno lo demás es muy violento para este horario . **

**Jorge: -risa maligna- Muahahahah, Ahora que me encargue de Sora ya no volvera al Disclaimer y Donald se ira con su mejor amigo, su voz si me molestaba… bueno como no ahí nadie mas para decir el disclaimer yo lo diré!**

**Detrás de la puerta Donald grito: ¡NO ES justo Nos las pagaras!**

**Jorge: Bueno no importa la Organización XIII no me pertenece a mi pero Sora el leoncito si desde que me lo robe al igual que esta historia así que no me las roben :) ¡a la historia!**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Jorge se le acaban las ideas o.O?**

Jorge: ¡Hola! Bienvenidos al programa numero 15 de la… -cortado por Saix-

**Pregunta a Jorge: ¿Porque tienes de hacer esa horrible presentación en cada capitulo?**

Jorge: ¡ehi yo soy el que debe hacer las preguntas!

Larxene: Es sencillo, simplemente por que se le acabaron las ideas y piensa en que pregunta tonta hacer mientras repite la presentación.

Saix: Muy buena respuesta Larxene.

Jorge: Bueno… Sigamos con la entrevista, "DEMOSTRARE QUE AUN TENGO BUENAS IDEAS"

**Pregunta a Saix: ¿Porque tienes una X en la cara?**

Saix: Me sorprende que preguntes algo bien –lanzo una carcajada-

Bueno es simplemente un Tributo a la organización.

Axel: si un tributo… al igual que vistes una capa negra para hacer tributo a la luna.

Saix: ¡Silencio Axel!

Larxene: Es cierto, la razón es por creerse el grande con su arma, ósea ¿has visto esa Espada gigante con esas partes extras nomás para adornar?

Jorge: si… ¿y? Larxene: Pues simplemente digamos que tuvo un accidente en una batalla de práctica contra Xaldin

Saix: -Enojado- GRRR AQUI TE VA ESTO –Va a modo Berserk- ARRRGUUUUUUUUGUGH

Larxene: AH!

**Pregunta a Larxene: ¿Porque andas siempre respondiendo a preguntas que no te corresponden?**

Axel: Porque tenía envidia que no le preguntaras y quiere toda la atención para ella.

Larxene: ¡AXEL PORQUE RESPONDES A MI PREGUNTA! –Prepara sus Garras- Axel: -Asustado- Ehm porque tu haces lo mismo.

Jorge: -murmura- pero ella es una chica….

**Pregunta a Jorge: ¿Porque haces preguntas sin sentido y no pones acción ni nada al fic, no tienes ideas es lo que te pasa?**

Jorge: …. Se supone que yo los entrevisto a ustedes

Vexen: Esto es un experimento que yo inicie y que me están ayudando, queremos ver las reacciones del Reportero al ser entrevistado durante su entrevista.

Jorge: …. Bueno Si tengo Ideas, ¿como crees que pude deshacerme de su enemigo mortal en el disclaimer?

Todos hicieron una cara de OO : ¡Enserio!? Pero disclaimer dilo en español…

Jorge: ESQUE NOSE –todos se rieron-

**Pregunta a Jorge: ¿Como te descosiste de nuestro enemigo mortal Sora OO?**

Donald: YO PUEDO RESPONDER ESO –Sale Donald todo arañado y lastimado con un leonsito gruñendo aun lado de el-

Xenmas: Explícalo Pato

Donald: El me convenció de convertir a Sora en un leoncito para echárselo a su hermanito cuando –lo interrumpieron- Xenmas: ¿ESE LEONCITO DE AHI ES NUESTRO ENEMIGO SORA?

Donald: Bueno si ehm…. Sora: grrrr….

Xenmas: ESTA ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD ATAQUEN!

Todos los miembros de la organización de la lanzaron contra el leoncito excepto Roxas que se quedo allí observando en una esquina, mientras Jorge aprovecho la oportunidad para escaparse de Donald. Pero antes.

**Pregunta a Roxas: ¿Porque no andas ni atacando ni ayudando a Sora?**

Roxas: Porque el no tiene nada que ver conmigo

Jorge: -OO- pero tu eres su nadie, tu eres parte de el.

Roxas: …. ¡MUERE SORA! –SE lanzo contra el leoncito también-

Jorge: ehm…. Parece que nuestra entrevista no salio como esperábamos pero por lo menos pude tener diversión y pude hacer sufrir a Sora :) así que nos vemos la proxima –Interrumpido por la organización- : O NO TU VIENES TAMBIEN –Lo Jalaron al ataque- Jorge: AH! NOS VEMOS DESPUES!

**Continuara**

**Riku: ¿Oye Jorge, porque tan corta la historia?**

**Jorge: -en vendas- porque no sobreviví mas tiempo para seguirle**

**Riku: Oye me puedo quedar con el leoncito Sora?**

**Jorge: Claro así ya no lo veré más yay de paso llevate a Donald para que no me vea . **

**Riku: ehm seguro.**

Bueno como ven 3 capítulos en dos días y debo decirles que estoy agotado, eh perdido toda mi imaginación y estoy muy cansado mentalmente y fuera de ideas, si alguien tiene ideas para la próxima entrevista por favor mándemelas por e-mail o póngalas en reviews, gracias, y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo –Sonrisa Maligna-


	4. El poder

**Entrevistando a la organización XIII**

Ah gracias sora63 y Lightsora y Soritak que bueno que les gusto la historia, aquí hago todo el esfuerzo que puedo para escribir otro capitulo como no quiero perder la inspiración vamos a la historia :) AH!

**Advertencia: Este fanfic Tiene Muchos errores de ortografía si usted es de esos que no les gustan leer fanfics no bien escritos entonces pueden salir por la puerta de la derecha donde Riku y su mascota Sora los despedirán con un golpe de sus keyblades en su trasero para que no vengan a molestar otra vez O..O hehe solo bromeo… creo…**

**¡Tiempo del disclaimer! Invitado especial: ¡Zexion!**

**Zexion: Primero no sirves para las entrevistas y ahora me metes al disclaimer… patético.**

**Jorge: ¡ehi! CLARO Que sirvo, solo que porque me lastiman no puedo sacar ¡mi máximo potencial!**

**Zexion: Bueno ya que por cierto de una vez te pregunto ¿Sora aparecera en este capitulo? **

**Jorge: No te preocupes, recuerda que ahora es la nueva mascota de Riku, además si se mete, podemos darle su regalo de cumpleaños adelantado –Sonrisa Maligna- Oye y por cierto, tú libro que usas como arma ¿de que es?**

**-Sale Axel de la nada- : Es un diccionario, por eso lo llamamos el Sabelotodo.**

**Zexion: -enojado- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO AXEL! ¡ES HORA DE TU Devastación!**

**Jorge: ¿Que es devastación?**

**Zexion: Devastación: De devastar, Destrucción, ruina.**

**Axel: -Riendose- ¿JAJAJAJ lo ves? Allí esta tu prueba**

**Zexion: ¡! X.x –Derrotado y engañado-**

**Jorge: Bueno chico diccionario di el disclaimer ya que tú eres mi rehen.**

**Zexion: AUNQUE USE UN DICCIONARIO NO SOY COMO ESE Niño tonto DE SORA QUE SE CREE TODO ¡TOMA ESTO! –golpea en la cabeza a Jorge con el Diccionario y Jorge queda inconsciente en el suelo. "Vamos Axel que… OYE PORQUE TE METES AL DISCLAIMER!**

**Axel: ehm Bye -Desaparece-**

**Comentario de la nada (algo nuevo): Yo pensaba en poner a Xenmas como un loco obsesionado con mi juego de Kingdom hearts en los disclaimers pero era demasiado confuso así que lo cambie por cualquier cosa que se me ocurría.**

**Luego de 3 horas Riku llega y ve a Jorge inconsciente.**

**Riku: ¿Porque a mi? Bueno como soy un chico bueno y porque Jorge me dio a Sora voy a decir una vez más el disclaimer pero si lo vuelvo a hacer mejor me voy al lado oscuro de nuevo, es mucho mejor que andar sufriendo la humillación de los disclaimers.**

**Riku: Bueno La organización y cualquier personaje que salga de esta historia de Kingdom hearts no le pertenecen a Jorge pero tengan en cuenta que la historia si le pertenece al igual que su hermanito que es maligno pero no sabemos si el se pertenece a si mismo… esperemos que mansex… -Ve a xenmas vigilándolo del otro lado- DIGO XenMAS nos ayude a tratar con este loco. Ahora ¡vamos a la entrevista!**

**Capitulo 4: La fiesta y las preguntas raras**

Estamos de vuelta, después de arrastrar a la organización para que se sentara en mi sillón, Larxene me robo mi cepillo que Roxas le robo y ahora Larxene intenta matar a Roxas, La mayoría de ellos están ignorándome, pero veo a Xenmas admirando mi juego de Kingdom hearts… que loco.

Jorge: Bueno Larxene Tranquilízate, luego de esto puedes matar a Roxas todo lo que quieras pero por ahorita es hora de hacer la entrevista.

De repente Larxene paro, y todos los demás miembros entraron en razón al oír esas palabras y se quedaron observando a Jorge

Jorge: ehm… ¿que pasa?

Larxene: ¿Sin decir tonterías?

Roxas: ¿Sin pensar que preguntas bobas preguntar?

Zexion: ¿Sin burlarte de mi arma?

Todos se la pasaron haciéndole preguntas a Jorge hasta que el los cayo.

Jorge: no estoy de ánimos orita ya que nose quién descompuso mi computadora.

Todos movieron sus ojos de arriba hacia abajo lo que causo que Jorge Preguntara.

Jorge: ¡USTEDES SABEN QUIEN DESCOMPUSO MI COMPUTADORA!? DIGANME AHORA O PREPARENSE PARA SUFRIR

Axel: Jorge, se profesional y ve a la entrevista.

Jorge: OK… lo haré pero después sufrirán.

**Pregunta a Axel: ¿Es normal que Larxene intente matar a Roxas?**

Axel: uff… nosotros que vivimos con ella, es algo normal en el castillo.

Jorge: ya veo.

Axel: Es mas es como una función de teatro solo que no tenemos de pagar.

Jorge: ok…

**Pregunta a Xenmas: ¿Qué se necesita para ser un miembro?**

Xenmas: Eso es fácil, ser lo suficientemente maligno y no tener compasión por ese niño Sora.

Jorge: ¿Puedo Unirme?

Xenmas: Tú no eres lo suficientemente malo con Sora como para unirte.

Jorge: Pero cocino un rico pastel de chocolate.

Xenmas: ¡Estas dentro!

Todos: ¡QuE Diablos!?

Xenmas: Esque Admítanlo nadie aquí sabe cocinar algo rico y ya quiero comer algo bueno

Larxene: Pero yo les preparo la comida.

Xenmas: Exacto.

Todos: uh oh… -Larxene MATA A XENMAS en menos de 1 segundo, su cuerpo quedo allí tirado y después Jorge lo tuvo de hechar en su sótano para después llevárselo al cementerio-

Jorge: Wohoo Soy su nuevo líder –Todos-: ¡QUE!

Jorge: Si porque antes de morir Xenmas me dio el reglas y actitudes de la organización XIII y aquí dice claramente que si Xenmas muere Jorge tomara el mando de la Organización. – Les da un libro que parecía tener una portada falsa llamado Reglas de Jorge y Mansex de la Organización XIII, lo leyeron y encontraron una pagina pegada que decía "Si Mansex muere Jorge tomara el control de la organización" –Todos se quedaron cayados-

Jorge: ¡AHORA SOY EL ENTREVISTADOR Y SU JEFE AHORA USTEDES ME OBEDECERAN!

Todos: ¡NO! –Roxas y Axel salieron corriendo mientras los demás se quedaron en el cuarto-

Sora: Ok mientras voy a planear que haré en el poder relájense que están en su casa.

Y con eso dicho Xigbar y Saix Se pusieron a entrenar, Vexen estaba Junto con Zexion leyendo un libro llamado "La risa maniática y sus contenidos"

Vexen: Oye Zexion creo que este libro es una arma perfecta

Zexion: ¿eh?

Vexen: Como tiene mas grosor si golpeas a alguien con este libro lo sentirá mas duro.

Zexion: … No puedo hacer esto, este libro lo necesito.

Vexen: ¿Por qué?

Larxene que estaba observándolos respondió: Porque necesita su diccionario para poder hablar Nuestro idioma. –Se empezaron a reir-

Mientras Demyx y Luxord estaban en otro partido de Poker AMISTOSO mientras Lexaeus era como el 'Juez' Marluxia andava hablando con Xaldin 'El chico malo'

Xaldin: Bueno Esto es un fiasco.

Marluxia: Lo dice el chico de la mala actitud.

Xaldin: Lo dice el chico que según el su 'Elemento' es las plantas…

Marluxia: ¡Que no!

¡Que si!

¡Que no!

¡Que si!

Y pues así continúo esto hasta que Jorge entro… Mientras En una parte escondida del pateó.

Axel: Vaya que casa mas grande… Podríamos durar años aquí.

Roxas: ¿Bueno pues no es más grande que nuestro castillo, que no te pierdes ahí?

Axel: … Eso no es importante orita tenemos de hacer algo para salvar a la organización de ese loco de Jorge.

Roxas: ¡Tengo una idea!

Mientras…

**Pregunta a Todos: ¿Si hubieran sabido que la organización iva a ser así se hubieran unido? **

Hubo silencio hasta que Jorge Hablo

Jorge: Respondan, es una orden.

Roxas: Diablos, No.

Todos: ¡uh Roxas Dijo una mala Palabra! – Larxene tomo a Roxas y le lavo la boca con javon-

Jorge: no crean que se van a escapar.

**Pregunta a los que quedan: ¿Por qué se unieron a la organización?**

Xigbar: Por la acción

Vexen: Por usar mi risa

Xaldin: Por poder matar gente

Jorge: ehm… tú nunca mataste a nadie.

Xaldin: Por eso yo no hubiera unido pero Xenmas me prometió eso

Jorge: perfecto, Xaldin, te tengo una misión en la que podrás matar a alguien.

Xaldin: ¿si? Eres mejor que ese loco obsesionado por un corazón de Xenmas.

Jorge: Ok pero primero que los demás contesten

Lexaeus: para ser famoso y Conseguir admiradoras.

Todos: …

Saix: para poder estar mas cerca de la luna.

Jorge: …

Zexion: Para usar mi conocimiento y destruir los mundos.

Jorge: Pero su misión era conseguir corazones.

Zexion: Entonces porque me uní…

Larxene: Porque querías una buena biblioteca con buenos diccionarios.

Zexion: …

Jorge: ¿Antes que me digas porque Marluxia entro ya que no responde dime porque entraste tu?

Larxene: Para inducir el poder femenino a la organización aunque me di cuenta que no era necesario con Marluxia.

Marluxia: ¡ehi! **Larxene:** pero también para darle coherencia a este grupo de locos. Y Marluxia se unió porque tendría una habitación lo suficientemente grande para hacer su baile de pétalos.

Jorge: Ese Roxas y Axel escaparon aunque creo que se unieron para andar juntos… pero bueno ya no quiero saber mas, el punto es que Mansex no servia muahahahah.

Xaldin: ¿Y mi misión?

Jorge: tranquilo chico malo –Xaldin lanza una lanza que le rosa a Jorge-

Jorge: -asustado- Ehi, soy tu lider, no vuelvas a hacer eso o no tendrás tu misión ahora respóndeme esto.

**¿Por qué tu batalla en el juego es tan difícil?**

Xaldin: No lose talvez porque yo QUIERO VIVIR

Demyx: ¡Ehi yo también quise!

Xaldin: Con un reloj…

Jorge: Pero ni con mickey te podemos hacer daño.

Xaldin: Es porque ese ratón no sabe luchar.

Jorge: Bueno ehm… Tu misión será, recupera a mi leoncito Sora de Riku, que el no sepa que te envió, Puedes utilizar cualquier método que quieras muahhaha.

Xaldin: Si señor. –Xaldin desaparece-

**Pregunta a Xigbar: Bueno ya que no te eh preguntado nada, esto será lo primero y es una orden ¿Quién FUE EL QUE DESCOMPUSO MI COMPUTADORA?**

Xigbar: Fue Axel Señor.

Jorge: me sorprende que veas con un parche en un ojo, pero luego te preguntare de eso, y como exactamente la descompuso.

Xigbar: El andaba usándola para chatear en línea pero la sintió muy fría al tocarla así que quiso ver que pasaba si mezclaba un poco de calor dentro de la computadora con el ventilador y bueno… . 

Jorge: ¡a! –jorge abrió la caja donde estaba guardada la computadora para ver que estaba toda quemada- ¡ARG NUMERO VIII!

Mientras…

Riku andaba Domando al leoncito Sora que no le hacia caso a lo que le decia.

Cuando Xaldin apareció en un lugar alejado, se pone a observar a Riku.

Xaldin: Esto será Divertido…

En otro lugar…

Jorge: ok…me voy a tranquilizar, voy a salir un DIA a buscar a axel… Nos vemos después, descansen que cuando vuelva no habrá piedad, y las preguntas llegaran sin parar.

Y con eso Jorge sale de su Casa y se pone a buscar al traidor Axel, mientras el ex-líder Xenmas o mejor dicho Mansex andaba muerto en el sótano.

Larxene: Es tiempo de hacer la fiesta del año!

Todos: ¡si!

¿De que fiesta hablan? ¿Qué pasara con Riku? ¿Será verdad que habrá preguntas después? (Eso no lo duden) ¿El pollo tiene menos grasa que el pollo? Todo esto y mucho mas se responderá en el próximo capitulo de Entrevistando al a organización XIII, sintonícenos la próxima semana

**Jorge: uff… por fin termine amigos, y espero que este capitulo les guste, este intente otro concepto de ideas que tuve y además hacer mas largo esto.**

**Roxas: ¿A quien le hablas?**

**Jorge: a nuestros lectores ya que Riku no puede andar aquí porque sino descubrirá mi plan y, OYE TU ESTABAS CON AXEL!**

**Roxas: uh oh, ya se acabo, ya olvídalo hasta después Jorge…**

**Jorge: ERES UN TRAIDOR NO ME IMPORTA TE ORDENO QUE TE QUEDES ALLI –Empieza a perseguir a Roxas-**

**Roxas: ¡AH!**

Uff como dije esto es otro tipo de idea, por fin después de tanto tiempo otro capitulo espero que les guste y bueno si les gusta opinen, y me dicen, ¿les gusta mas este tipo de capítulos o los anteriores? Si tengo inspiración talvez escriba otro capitulo pronto pero por ahorita eso es todo, y por cierto, pronto seguiré un consejo y agregare uno que otro personaje a la historia para darle mas jugo XD muahahaha.


	5. La nota

**Esto no es un capitulo si no una nota:**

**Según parece nadie quiere que siga el fanfic. Me puse la regla de poner un capitulo cada 3 reviews. Pero como no eh conseguido el decimo review. No eh actualizado. Ya tengo desde hace mucho dos capitulos listos. Si quieren que los ponga Porfavor comenten. **

**Eso es todo.**


End file.
